


if it gets too much, i'll be right beside you

by chemily



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, because i'm so excited that cat!carmilla is canon let me just tell you, cat!carmilla - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 06:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2722934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemily/pseuds/chemily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Trust in me, don't pull away. Just trust in me.<br/>And if your heart wears thin, I will hold you up<br/>And I will hide you, if it gets too much<br/>I'll be right beside you<br/>Nobody will break you"</p><p>Laura is feeling a little beat up and sore after the battle and Carmilla has something that she thinks can help. It requires a little bit of trusting but if Carmilla would do it for anyone, it would be for Laura.</p><p>All the fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if it gets too much, i'll be right beside you

She was comfortable. In fact, she was beyond comfortable lying on her back with the raven haired girl nuzzling into her neck and tracing constellations on her forearm as they held each other in delicate silence. Since being reunited, the two had become insufferably inseparable to the point where even the bold floor Dons knew better than to enter without knocking. Not that they were always naked but in the words of LaFontaine, “their cuteness was enough to lead to hyperglycemia.” And on the cold winter morning, the two girls tangled up in each other to stay warm kept away all of those with a weak stomach.

Carmilla shifted her head up slightly, looking into Laura’s eyes. “Hey,” she started.

“Hey yourself,” Laura sneered. She wasn’t sleeping per se, but she was a mix of blissful and groggy that could only be perfectly attained in such a circumstance.

“How’s that eye of yours been doing? I meant to ask before but I keep getting…distracted,” she trailed off indefinitely. Laura snickered to herself, knowing that they small talk hadn’t been their forte in the last 24 hours.

“It’s okay,” Laura replied. “I mean, my head got kind of jostled in the whole ordeal and after the necklace thing, I already had a headache.” She shrugged to herself. “Just some battle scars, you know? It’s been getting steadily better but I think I broke my cheekbone. Is that possible?”

Carmilla laughed to herself. Over many decades, she had majored in many different things. Before modern medicine, she had studied biology and the health sciences, which back in the day, for a woman, they called “nursing.” As more scientific knowledge came about, Carmilla’s actual studies had become obsolete. But thanks to the internet and her continual pursuit of information, she had continued to learn through the years. “It could be a facial fracture,” Carmilla mulled over the possibility. “You can’t really do much for it, unfortunately." Laura frowned a little upon learning the information. "At least the black eye has mostly gone away," she added, trying to cheer Laura up. Laura had a half smile grace her face but nothing more. Her cheek could be in a lot of pain if Carmilla was right about the fracture and that made Carmilla worried and sad. She had an idea but she wasn't sure how to go about it. "I think I know of something that could help the fracture.”

“Yeah? What?” Carmilla stood up from the bed, Laura making a disappointed noise in her wake. Carmilla crossed over to her side of the room, hanging her head down and sighing. Scientifically, her idea was sound. She knew the way certain things worked but it was still embarrassing for her. There was a lot of trust that Carmilla had withheld from everyone for years, and something that she wasn't sure if she should bestow upon Laura in those moments.

“It’s, um, a little unorthodox,” she muttered to the floor. “But it’s a pretty easy fix and it won’t be instant or anything but it could work. You just have to…trust me.”

“I do.” Carmilla met her eyes for the first time in the conversation. Her face was so sincere, even in light of Carmilla’s solemn proposition.

“Good.” She nodded and smiled a little. “Hold this,” she said, handing her phone to Laura. “It’ll all make sense in a minute, I hope.”

“Okay?” Laura phrased it as a question as Carmilla turned her back to Laura again. “Carm, why can’t you just…”

She was stopped dead in her sentence. Her eyes were wide and confusion spread across her. She didn’t know what she was expecting but this certainly wasn’t it. In a puff of smoke Carmilla had disappeared and in her place was a calm black panther. Laura wasn’t scared, since she knew it was Carmilla and that she wasn’t about to pounce. But she was still very confused.

Carmilla’s silky body moved carefully onto the bed. In cat form, she wasn’t much larger than she was as a human, but she was different. Her body was more muscular and taut. She kept the same air of mystery however as she curled next to Laura. She rested her big head on Laura’s chest and stomach and began to purr in a deep, low tone.

“Um, Carmilla, what are you doing?” Laura was still flustered and hadn’t yet warmed up to the idea of the giant cat vibrating against her lungs. Carmilla lifted her head and gently nudged Laura’s hand which had Carmilla’s phone in it. Carmilla put her head back down and resumed purring. She unlocked the phone to an internet page headed “The Healing Power of Cat Purrs.”

She shook her head and smiled. “You did say it was a little unorthodox.” The panther slung her tail into the smaller girl’s legs, teasingly but reassuringly. Laura read the infograph below the header where it outlines how purrs could help with everything from anxiety to infections to, in Laura’s case, broken bones. Though anxiety wasn’t at the forefront of her issues, Laura felt herself becoming much more relaxed as the cat purred into her. She ran her fingers through Carmilla’s fur and felt herself slowly drifting to sleep.

When she woke up, it was much later in the afternoon and she was alone in bed. The bathroom door creaked open and a girl in a black t-shirt and leather pants walked into the open, toweling her damp curls. Carmilla smiled at Laura’s just woken up face.

“Look who’s finally waking up,” Carmilla joked.

“When did you leave? I-I didn’t want you to go,” Laura pouted a little, sleep still heavy on her words.

“About 20 minutes ago. Unlike some heroines, I actually have final exams. One in an hour, across campus,” she smiled through her words.

“Oh. Right.” Laura forgot that it wasn’t all fun and games all day and in fact, they were in the middle of finals week at Silas. “But if your exam is in an hour, don’t you have a little time before to…” she trailed off, sheepishly gesturing to the bed.

“I thought you’d never ask.” Carmilla pulled her into a long kiss, before cozying up to her neck. There was no point in getting all hot and bothered before her exam, so she just held Laura in her arms. She could hear her heartbeat speed up during the kiss but then slow way down as Carmilla became the big spoon under the sheets. “How’s that cute face feeling?” she asked, peppering kisses into the exposed side of Laura’s neck.

“Better, much better actually. Thanks." She was blushing now as Carmilla held her even closer. "For everything," she added.

“I’m glad to hear it.” She was smiling and speaking in a low tone inches from Laura’s ear, and she could feel how relaxed Laura was getting in that moment. “Now don’t get it in your head that this is an everyday thing. I only did it because it was sort of my fault you got hurt in the first place. I’m not purring for you every time you get a headache, you got that?”

“But why not?” Laura pouted. “You’re my own personal, giant purring healing kitty. And I kind of like the sound of that.”

Carmilla rolled her eyes. “You’re so lucky that you’re cute.”

“And you’re lucky that you have a cute girlfriend who you would do anything for.”

“Yeah, yeah,” she muttered, leaving a warm kiss on Laura’s cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> (Just so you all know, I didn't use a Purrfect pun in the title so you should give me kudos for that if nothing else)
> 
> I recently found out that cats actually do purr at frequencies that can help heal humans and I knew this fic just had to happen. Shoutout to these guys for having an awesome article on the topic: http://dailyinfographic.com/the-healing-power-of-cat-purrs-infographic
> 
> The title is in reference to "Beside You" by Marianas Trench, which you all should check out as well.


End file.
